


Turn Up the Heat

by charity_hope



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charity_hope/pseuds/charity_hope
Summary: Louis' surprises can go three ways: 1. He'll be super sweet about it and by the end of the night, Liam will be left with tears in his eyes 2. Liam will end up waking up the next morning with a massive headache and completely blanked out the night before and 3. Liam will wish that he is ready to get his brain completely fucked out.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 30





	Turn Up the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post of something I wrote so many years ago, back when the band was still together. Just a little throwback.
> 
> xxLina

Liam doesn't know what to expect when he walks out of his room and makes ways towards Louis' room that is two doors to the right from his own. He just gets a text from Louis telling him to go to his room at midnight. And now it is precisely midnight and Liam is showered, scrubbed clean from head to toe, soft and sweet smelling in his T-shirt and sweatpants. He's standing in front of Louis' door, half of him excited and the other half can't help but worry.

Louis' surprises can go three ways: 1. He'll be super sweet about it and by the end of the night, Liam will be left with tears in his eyes 2. Liam will end up waking up the next morning with a massive headache and completely blanked out the night before and 3. Liam will wish that he is ready to get his brain completely fucked out.

After a few seconds of contemplating, Liam just shrugs, and grips the doorknob. Who is he kidding? Whatever surprises Louis has in store for him, he can never resist the temptation to go through it because Liam Payne is weak for Louis Tomlinson. So Liam turns the doorknob, knowing that the door is unlocked because Louis is expecting him. He has to have a talk to Louis about that though. It still isn't safe even though they all have made sure that the whole floor is empty aside from them and the crews.

"Louis," he starts, closing the door behind him and turns to face the room for the first time. He however stops mid-sentence and forgets what he is about to say when he sees what are waiting for him on the bed. Liam blinks, feeling his throat suddenly constricts and his chest gets tight, as tight as his trousers are getting. Right there, in the middle of the bed, Harry and Louis both lie on the bed like those lingerie models in the catalogues, on their sides, head supported on one arm, legs spread to show their obvious nakedness.

Well, naked except for the ribbon wrapped around Harry’s cock and a bow snuggly placed at the base. Liam notices that Harry is already fully hard and is flushed from the neck downward and he wonders what Louis has done to get Harry to that state. Louis himself is already sporting a semi.

"Happy birthday, babe," Louis says, pulling Liam out of his trance. With great effort, Liam lifts up his gaze from Louis' ribbon covered cock to his face and he feels like a breath has been knocked out of him to see the seductive smirk Louis sends his way. Liam's brain seems to be disconnected from his body as he finds his legs moving towards the bed without him being conscious of it. The next thing he knows, he's already climbing on the bed and crawls towards where Louis and Harry are sprawling in the middle of the super king-sized bed.

"Hey, Liam," Harry says, a dimply smile curves up from his lips as he reaches his hand out to pull Liam closer. "Like your present?" Liam nods dumbly staring at Harry's pink lips and wants to kiss so badly but then he realises that now he's allowed to do that, allowed to touch and to kiss and so he leans closer, capturing Harry's lips with his without hesitation. Harry goes boneless in a second, bringing a hand up to cup the back of Liam's neck to guide Liam on top of him as he moves to lie fully on the bed, legs spread to accommodate Liam between them.

Harry lets out a moan when Liam flicks out his tongue to lick over Harry's lips, his elbows prop on either side of Harry's head to support him. Liam almost forgets that Louis is in the same room, he is too preoccupied with kissing Harry until he feels Louis' small hand slipping under his shirt and touches skin, skimming his fingers along Liam's spine.

"Ignoring me. Rude. This is my idea, you know?" Louis says conversationally and Liam releases Harry's lips with a pop, earning a whine from Harry as the younger man squirms beneath him, rubbing his hard cock against Liam's stomach, the bow tickling his skin. Liam curses under his breath. Harry is always so needy, especially if it's the three of them together, always craving the attention. Liam however ignores Harry's needy whine and moves away in favour of pulling Louis into him and kisses that smug smirk off his face.

He still can feel Louis' curled up lips against his but can't find it in himself to complain much when Louis does that thing where he takes Liam's plump lower lip into his and sucks, making Liam let out a groan. He feels Harry moves and plasters his front to Liam's back, latching his lips to Liam's neck, biting and sucking. Liam tilts his head to the side, effectively deepening the kiss with Louis and giving more access for Harry to leave his marks on Liam's skin.

Liam releases his lips from Louis' with a loud gasp when Louis fits his hand between their bodies and cups Liam's cock, already hard from just kissing the two of them. Fuck! Liam should know that these two will be the reason for his downfall. Louis presses his lips to Liam's right ear as Harry has already started nibbling on the lobe of the left one, crotch grinding against Liam's clothed arse.

"Wanna fuck Harry?" Louis asks, loud enough that Liam is sure Harry can hear it considering the stuttered breath Harry lets out. Liam just moans, nods as much as he can in his heady state. "Fill him up with your big cock. He's ready, you know? Already fingered himself open just for you." Liam's hips jerk at Louis' words, his mind is suddenly filled with images of Harry fucking himself on his own fingers with Louis watching.

"Please, Liam..." Harry whines, rutting more urgently against Liam. Louis must've worked Harry up for a while before Liam even got there for Harry to start begging so early. And hearing Harry begs is probably one of the hottest things ever so Liam turns his head sideway and reaches his hand back to grip Harry's hair, pulling Harry's face to his and kisses those red, red lips. Harry lets out a loud moan when Liam's grip on his hair tightens.

"Now, now. Kissing is fun and all. But let's get you naked, yes, Liam?" Louis voices after a few moments. Liam's neck has started to ache a bit from how he stretches to reach Harry's lips so he welcomes the distraction.

It takes a while to coax Harry to let Liam go long enough so he can undress and sit kneeling on the bed stark naked, cock hard, jutting out between his legs. Harry looks down on Liam's cock and licks his lips, his eyes hungry. Liam knows how much Harry loves sucking cock and how fucking good he is at it too. Liam is half-tempted to press his hand to the back of Harry's neck and pushes his head down and choke him with Liam's cock. Harry loves that too, having his mouth stuffed full with a cock, his lips red and obscene around the length.

But Liam had the wind punched out of his chest when Harry shakes his head lightly, as if to clear his own head, his hair bouncing around his face before he turns around and gets on his hands and knees. "Fuck!" Liam mutters as Harry snakes one hand behind him and pulls one ass cheek to show Liam his hole, wet and puffy, obviously Louis is right. Harry is ready for a fuck.

"Yeah... I know you'd like that," Louis says, pressing his front against Liam's back, already sweating from anticipation. Louis reaches around Liam and touches a finger on Harry's hole, rubbing, not really pushing, just teasingly lets his finger traces the folds of Harry's rim. Harry squirms and pants, pushing his arse into Louis's finger but the older man just pulls his hand away, punching a wrecked whine from Harry. That little fucking tease. Liam is aware of the way Louis' cock presses snuggly against the crease of his arse.

"So beautiful," Liam muses, touching Harry's arse and kneads, squeezing and lets one thumb presses at the perineum and the action gets Harry to let out the most delicious whimper. Liam presses his hips against Harry, situating his cock between Harry's cheeks and thrusts a few times, the way he would if he were fucking the man. Harry lets his head falls between his shoulders, his mouth opens to let out tiny gasps. Liam grips Harry's waist, making sure the hold is strong enough to leave marks and keeps at his pace.

"Liam... fuck me," Harry gasps when the head of Liam's cock catches a bit at his rim. A curse falls from Liam's lips when Louis reaches around and wraps lube covered hand around Liam's cock, stroking lightly. Then, he helps to guide Liam's cock into Harry's fluttering hole. Harry goes quiet, just taking it as Liam's thick cock breaches his entrance and slides in inch by inch.

Liam's head spins as he is buried inside Harry, hips flushed against Harry's arse, Harry feeling hot and tight around him. "Fuck yeah..." Harry breathes out as Liam stops to catch his breath. Fuck Harry feels good, so good that Liam worries that he may nut himself before anything really starts. Harry pushes against Liam, whining when Liam doesn't move for a while.

"Stop whining," Louis snaps, slapping Harry's arse with a loud smack. In an instant, Harry goes quiet, his body rigid as he clamps his hole tighter around Liam's cock. When they first started doing this, Liam was a bit reluctant to see how rough Louis treats Harry in bed. However, over time, he learns that Harry loves to be bossed around, to be snapped at and for it to hurt a bit. And he is surprised with himself when he finds that unbearably hot.

Liam’s pace is rough and fast from the start because he knows that is how Harry prefers it, always wanting something to remember them by, let it be Louis or Liam fucking him. Harry had shamelessly admitted one day that he loves the soreness that follows after a particularly good fuck, how he can feel the ghost of the cock inside him when he walks or sits or just moves around. Harry fucking loves it and Liam thinks he and Louis get lucky to have this man with them. Harry just takes it, braces himself with his arms and lets out groans and whines every time Liam dicks in, licking his lips in pure pleasure.

“Yes… more. Please, harder,” Harry begs, letting his upper body falls onto the mattress, his arms shaking too violently to be able to hold him up any longer. Liam ups his pace, meeting Harry’s demands and misses the sound of the snick of the lube bottle being opened. He snaps his hips forward particularly roughly when suddenly Louis’ slick fingers touches at his own hole, making Harry lets out a scream when the head of his cock pushes right into his prostate. “Liam… please… unwrap.”

“What?” Liam asks, breathless as one of Louis’ digits has breached into his hole, the drag of it making his insides burn. Liam doesn’t bottom often but when he does, this is the part he loves most, getting his arse played with, knowing what lies in store for him. Louis squeezes in the second finger, twisting them both and grazes at Liam’s walls as Liam clenches around him.

“The ribbon,” Louis says simply before biting on Liam’s shoulder and sucks, leaving his mark. Liam then remembers the ribbon wrapped around Harry’s cock. Fuck! He quickly pulls out, ignoring Harry’s whine of protest and shudders when it only serves to get Louis’ fingers deeper inside of him since Louis isn’t pulling away.

“Turn around,” Liam orders, smacking Harry’s arse because he can’t help it. Harry lets out a shuddery breath and it takes him a moment before he finally allows himself to move and turn onto his back, careful so that his knees won’t hit Liam in the face.

Once Harry is on his back, Liam’s eyes immediately go to his cock and he gapes to see how fucking red and hard Harry’s cock is. The ribbon makes it looks hurt and Liam’s own cock twitches in sympathy. He knows that as long as Harry has that around his cock, he won’t be able to come and Liam wants that, wants to push Harry because Harry can take it, always takes it.

  
“Shit, Louis,” he moans when Louis crooks his fingers and grazes at his prostate and he can feel Louis smirking against the skin of his shoulder. Louis scissors his fingers, pulls them out and shoves back in with three fingers. Liam can’t think straight, not when Harry looks completely wrecked beneath him and Louis’ clever fingers playing him. He lets one finger trails down Harry’s cock, feeling it twitch under his touch as Harry mewls, his body trembling as if he’s going to jump out of his own skin any moment now. Pre-come has started to pool under the head of Harry’s cock and Liam just wants to taste so he collects it with his finger and puts it in his mouth, moaning at the taste. Harry just watches with hooded eyes.

“Please…” Harry squirms, one of his hands snake down to touch his cock but Liam slaps it away and it seems Louis approves of his action when he earns another deliciously hard jab on his prostate.

“I want you to keep this on,” Liam says after he pulls his own finger out of his mouth and trails it along the ribbon around Harry’s cock and flicks at the little bow. Harry’s hips thrust up a bit at that, a needy little sound comes out from his throat. “Can you? Can you keep it for me? My pretty gift.” Harry nods, his hands clench and unclench by his sides as he struggles to keep still.

“I can. I can,” Harry responds, his voice tight. “For you. Just for you.”

“Good boy,” Liam finds himself saying and the way Harry eyes flutter lets Liam knows that he has said just the right thing. He’s still quite new to all of this and dirty talks has always been Louis’ things. But if a few simple words from him can get Harry in this state, Liam isn’t opposed to try it again next time. “And don’t come until both of us have.” Harry lets out another loud moan but other than that, remains quite still.

Liam hisses when Louis withdraws his fingers and lets his shoulders drop when the older man places a kiss right under his ear. “You’re doing so good. I’m gonna fuck you while you fuck Harry. Would you like that, Liam? Feel both of us at the same time.” Liam nods, pulling on Harry’s legs, spreading them wider as they frame Liam’s hips, Liam’s knees tucked under Harry’s arse.

Liam then slowly slides into Harry again, letting Harry’s warmth engulfing him and enjoys the small whimpers Harry lets out as Liam gets deeper and deeper. Once he is once again fully inside Harry, Liam waits, leaning forward and bracing himself by propping his arms on either side of Harry’s head. He waits for the first push, his heart hammering loudly against his chest. When Louis positions himself behind Liam and starts to guide his cock to Liam’s arse, Liam’s body gets taut with nerves and Harry writhing below him doesn’t help so Liam uses one hand to grip at Harry’s hip, pressing down so Harry can’t move.

“Fuck!” Liam curses when Louis pushes in, the blunt head breaching his entrance and splitting his hole open. Louis isn’t as big as Liam but still Liam feels full as Louis slides in inches by inches and only stops when he’s buried to the hilt. By now, the only sounds that can be heard in the room is loud breathing and panting coming from the three of them. Louis’ hips are flushed against Liam’s and Liam just don’t know how long he is able to last since he has Harry’s gripping warmth around his cock and Louis filling him until he feels full with it.

He feels like crying from the pleasure he’s feeling.

Louis is the first to move as he uses both hands to grip Liam’s waist and pulls out before pushing back in fast and hard, making Liam’s eyes to roll to the back of his head. The movement jostles Harry beneath Liam and it gets Harry to moan and once again tries to move his hips to urge Liam to start fucking him again.

Liam takes a moment to gain his bearing back but after he does, he starts moving so that each time he pushes into Harry, Louis will pull out of him and when he pulls out Louis’ cock will push into him. The pace is erratic and Liam has lose all his finesse as Louis keeps doing things with his hips that make his cock to jab right into his prostate in each thrust.

“Fuck, Li. You’re so tight,” Louis says and he sounds breathless. Liam can relate since he doesn’t think he can utter a single word now especially since Harry has started to clench down hard around his cock every time Liam thrusts inside, loud, filthy moans spilling out from his red, bitten lips. Liam moves his hand that has been gripping Harry’s hip to trace the tips of his fingers along Harry’s cock.

“Ungh!” Harry makes a sound, his body curling away, as if he wants to move away from the stimulation but there is nowhere he can go, not when he is trapped underneath Liam and Louis. “Please… please… please…” Harry has started chanting, his eyes closes as he lets his head to trash from side to side, obviously lost in pleasure.

“You wanna come, Harry?” Louis asks and Harry just manages a little nod, moving his hips in tiny increments as much as he can to meet up with Liam’s brutal thrusts. “Be good and make Liam come. Make him fill you up nice and full.”

  
At Louis’ words, it seems as if something else has taken over Harry’s body as he suddenly starts to lift his hips up each time Liam thrusts down and clenches harder, punching a breath out of Liam each time. Using his hands that have been pretty useless by his sides before, Harry pulls Liam down to kiss into Liam’s mouth, probing into Liam’s lips with his tongue.

Louis pushes down at Liam’s shoulders so that his chest is pressed tight against Harry’s and his thrusts are getting rougher and harder, deeper. One of Louis hands grabs a handful of Liam’s hair and pulls and just like that, surrounded by Harry’s heat and Louis’ punishing thrusts, Liam comes with a loud moan that is muffled into Harry’s mouth. Liam fills Harry with his come, continuing with his thrust to milk his orgasm, Louis moving inside him feels a little too much but also too good for him to ask to stop.

After a while though, his cock feels too sensitive after the surprisingly strong orgasm so he pulls out and watches his come dripping out from Harry’s hole down his thighs as it clenches around nothing. “Louis…” Liam breathes quietly as Louis keeps fucking him. “I wanna taste you. Come in my mouth, please.” If this is any other day, Liam would’ve blushed at his own request, at the filth coming out of his mouth. But right at this moment, he can’t care less.

“Anything for the birthday boy,” Louis says, before pulling out, leaving Liam empty and aching for more. Louis then kneels forward and using his hand that’s already on Liam’s head to push it down to his crotch, using his other hand to jerk his cock. Liam manages to wrap his plump lips around the head before Louis lets out a long, drawn up moan and comes in thick spurts. Liam laps up everything that Louis has to offer and swallow, making a show of his Adam’s apple bobbing to Louis who curses and lets some more come dribbles from his slit before collapsing onto the bed next to Harry’s his chest heaving. “Fuck!” he gasps, body shuddering lightly.

The sound of Harry moaning makes Liam realise that they aren’t quite finished yet and when he looks down at his own cock, he notices that he still hasn’t gone soft yet. “Another round, Payno?” Louis asks, his tone teasing but no longer pushing like before, obviously sated. Liam manages a smirk at Louis’ direction and slaps at his ankle playfully. He has come once and the edge has been taken off a bit. He can afford to be playful now.

“Shut up, it’s my birthday,” Liam says, once again positioning himself at Harry’s hole which looks completely used, puffy and leaking cum from before. “Okay, babe?” Liam asks and Harry nods, lifting up his upper body with his elbows as Liam pushes in again, his mouth opens, heads thrown back. “Yes…” Liam hisses, loving the way his cock pushes out his own come from Harry’s arse and how wet and loose Harry feels around him now.

He knows it won’t take long for his second orgasm to follow so he doesn’t bother with any finesse in his thrusts. He just lets his instinct runs wild as he pounds into Harry relentlessly, jostling the younger man and has Harry clutching his hands tight on Liam’s shoulders, just taking everything Liam has to give him.

“Liam… Liam… Liam…” Harry chants his name like a mantra, dropping his head and presses kiss after kiss along Liam’s neck, licking and biting whenever he can, as if he’s not in control of his own emotions anymore. Liam snakes one hand between their bodies and grabs at Harry’s throbbing cock, hot and pulsing in his hand.

“You wanna come?”

“Yes. Please… please. Please, Liam… fuck.” With nimble fingers, Liam pulls on one string of the ribbon and undoes the bow. The ribbon unravels from around Harry’s cock and falls onto the bed. The moment his cock is free, Harry lets out a scream and his body goes rigid under Liam, his cock spurting out cum. It goes on forever and Liam feels his balls drawn tight against his body, getting closer to his second orgasm.

Harry does not have time to regain his breath as Liam begins to fuck into him again, a few weak spurts released from the prostate stimulation and Harry’s body begins to shake from sensitivity. But he doesn’t say the word so Liam doesn’t stop, keeps using the man’s body to chase his own release. After a few more thrusts, Liam finally releases for the second time inside Harry, this time is not as strong as before but still satisfying.

Liam takes a deep breath and pulls out, dropping gracelessly onto Harry’s other side to catch his breath. However, Harry’s hitched breath and small whimper catches his attention. When he peers to his side, he sees Louis already has two fingers shoved up Harry’s abused hole and Harry’s legs are shaking where they lay spread open. “Jesus, Lou. Let the man take a break,” Liam says, his voice however betrays how he feels.

His eyes are glued to the way Louis fingers push his cum in and out of Harry’s hole and the little helpless sounds Harry is making just makes him want another go. But he knows he won’t be able to get it up again so soon after two orgasms so he just contents himself by draping his body on top of Harry and presses a sweet kiss on his lips.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, his hand travelling down to caress at Harry’s chest and Harry leans into the touch, taking a sharp inhale of breath as Louis presses his fingers in deeper. Harry mewls, his eyes go glassy for a moment before it refocuses on Liam, his lips curled up into a big, dopey smile.

“Good. Sen-ah-sensitive but good,” he admits, finally clenching his legs, probably too sensitive to let Louis keep playing. Louis, already familiar with Harry’s tells just pulls out his fingers and sucks them clean. Liam swears Louis just tries to rile him up again and if he has the energy, he will. He will push the smaller man down and fuck him through the mattress just to throw the smirk off his smug little face.

Louis comes up to lay his head next to Harry’s. “Can’t help it. Liam tastes so good,” Louis says, that damn smirk making its appearance again. “And it tastes better coming from your arse, babe.” At that, Harry whines and hides his face against Liam’s chest. However, Liam can feel Harry’s cock perking up in interest against his stomach and he feels winded at how much these two make him feel. He’s positive he will die from having too many orgasms, if that is even a thing.

“I can lick it off of you, babe. Want that?” And maybe Liam should shove his cock into that filthy mouth so Louis can stop talking and do something more useful with it instead. Harry doesn’t say anything but he does turn over so now he’s straddling Liam, arse in the air. Louis’ smug smirk just grows bigger as he moves behind Harry.

“For fuck’s sake,” Liam mumbles, shaking his head and taking in the sight of Harry’s flushed face hovering above him. Harry leans down and Liam meets him in the middle, letting their lips meet in a searing kiss.

“Oh, stop complaining. You’d already come twice,” Louis says flippantly. Distracted by Harry’s lips on his, Liam blindly tries to kick Louis and assumes he gets his target when he feels his foot his something and Louis yelling “oi!” However, everything is forgotten when Harry lets out a shaky breath against his lips before moaning out loud, the way he gets whenever someone is eating his arse.

“Fuck,” Harry gasps, releasing his lips from Liam and presses their head together. “Happy birthday,” he manages to say before another moan is pushed out of him. Not being able to help himself, Liam puts his hand behind Harry’s head and pushes down so once again their lips lock in a kiss and he swallows every moan Harry lets out as Louis keeps licking at his hole.

Louis is right, there really is nothing Liam should complain about. He has his boys and that is all that matters.

-The End-


End file.
